


What Are Friends For?

by Remembertherandler



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Link pov, Summer, Swimming, baby randl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remembertherandler/pseuds/Remembertherandler
Summary: This pool was for members only, for rich folks whose parents spent mornings on the greens and afternoons lounging on the deck under umbrellas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [@sherlocaptions](http://sherlocaptions.tumblr.com/) on tumblr as a part of a follower giveaway. I hope you like it :)
> 
> The request was for a story based around concept discussed in [GMMore 495](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TN2pP2s7zHM&feature=youtu.be).

Water pooled on the searing concrete beneath Link’s feet. The hot sun of the North Carolina summer beat down on his back. He could already feel the sunburn he wouldn’t see until tomorrow. He looked over the cool water of the Keith Hills pool, the surface roiling with bodies. Splashing and lifeguards’ whistles, playful screams and laughter, were the soundtrack of the afternoon.

“Across the pool!” Rhett hollered from the opposite side of the deep end. “Link’s it!” He pointed at Link, hopping up and down and swinging his arms.

Link’s breath caught in his throat. Being here always made him feel out of place. He wasn’t even _supposed_ to be here. This pool was for members only, for rich folks whose parents spent mornings on the greens and afternoons lounging on the deck under umbrellas. Rhett’s father wasn’t necessarily an avid golfer, but his faculty position at Campbell had its perks.

Link wasn’t a swimmer either; he preferred a lazy float in the river, water lapping at his ears. Rhett’s competitive nature also meant that when he was invited, he’d spend the day trying to keep up with his friend. He didn’t really enjoy the games Rhett loved to play, but he did enjoy seeing the smile on Rhett’s face when he sprang triumphantly out of the water after handily defeating Link in countless breath holding contests. Link enjoyed the water most when it was just he and Rhett, but here in the sweltering heat of mid-summer, the two of them were far from alone.

“Link!” Rhett called, cupping his hand around his mouth. “You can’t be it if you don’t get in!” He beckoned Link, encouraging him with a curled arm as the others climbed out of the water and took their place next to Rhett.

Link stepped closer to the slick, painted edge, lifting his toes as he stared down into the glimmering water, a few coins and pebbles littering the bottom. The water was deep, 12-feet to be exact. Link swallowed down his nerves. He’d come by his trepidation in regards to pools honestly. His mother had nearly drowned in a deep-end just like this as a child, and that reality always played on his mind in moments like this.

“Link! Come on—”

“Shut up, Rhett!” Link screamed. “Gosh… I’m getting in… Get off my back!”

The crowd opposite Link quieted as Link steadied his nerves. He chewed his lip and clenched his fists before leaping into the water. It swallowed him whole, muffling the sounds above, sucking the sun’s heat from his skin, and stinging his nostrils. Whenever he’d had occasion to find himself under water, there was a nagging fear that he’d never surface, that he’d drawn his last breath.

Link kicked his feet and pulled the water between his fingers, clawing for the surface he couldn’t find. His eyes were closed tight. His lungs aching in his chest, and despite his best efforts, the only air he had left escaped from his lips. He knew he’d only been under for a matter of moments, but it felt like an eternity. His limbs began to tingle and he opened his eyes to the sting of chlorine. Just when his lungs screamed for him to take a breath, a hand closed around his elbow and hauled him free of the water’s grip.

Air flooded Link’s lungs as he gasped, eyes fluttering.

“You okay, bo?” Rhett’s brow wrinkled, his eyes darting between Link’s.

The pounding of Link’s heart began to calm, the rush of blood in his ears quieting. “I think so,” he nodded, his voice uncertain and wavering.

“Tell you what,” Rhett said softly as his fingers slid down Link’s arm to capture his hand. “Now we’re both it!” Rhett yelled turning to the others. “Now you’re really in trouble!”

A collective groan of complaint filled the air as heads and shoulders sunk.

“What’s the matter?” Rhett laughed. Full and deep. “Y’all scared of a little challenge?”

Link smiled, his face warming from the flush that rushed into his cheeks. He was sure Rhett had wanted to win. He always wanted to win. But here he was, at Link’s side having given up the chance. Link’s squeezed the hand in his. “Thanks, Rhett.”

As the others leapt and dove into the water, Rhett turned to him once more, his smile balling his cheeks. “Don’t sweat it, Link.” His hand slipped away and he patted Link on the back. “What are friends for?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can always find me on tumblr under the same handle ;)


End file.
